Problem: Darcy harvests $8\dfrac34$ acres of corn every $\dfrac56$ of an hour. Darcy harvests corn at a constant rate. How many acres does she harvest per hour?
Explanation: To find acres per hour, we divide acres by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~8 \dfrac34 \text{ acres}~~~}{\dfrac56 \text{ hour}}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{3}4 \div \dfrac56 $ $ = \dfrac{35}4 \div \dfrac56 $ $ = \dfrac{35}{4} \cdot \dfrac65 $ $ =\dfrac{210}{20} $ $ =\dfrac{21}{2}$ acres per hour $ $ Darcy harvests $\dfrac{21}{2}$ acres per hour.